


Blood Suckers

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, M/M, Vampires, capybara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Nioku and a classmate give a capybara a bath then Rio and Makhel see the capybara out and about.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hauntober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Blood Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for General Wholesomeness  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Vampires=  
> Characters: Nioku, Aurèle, Capy, Principal Marx, Rio, Makhel

=Vampires=

“Ah, stay still you big aquatic rodent!” Nioku was at his high school with another kid trying to bathe a muddy capybara. It was missing a foreleg.

“Should you be handling capybara with that gunshot wound on your arm?” Nioku looked up at Aurèl. Aurèl was wearing the boy’s uniform today. Their brown hair was kept short and their amber eyes seemed to sparkle when struck by the light in just the right way. Unfortunately for that sparkle, it was cloudy and rainy. The perfect weather, according to the principal, to wash the capybara.

“Oh, this? I should be fine as long as I don’t stress the wound. Graha!” Nioku got knocked over by a capybara who just sat on his gut.

Aurèl laughed and almost effortlessly picked up the capybara.

“Damn, pal, you’re strong,” Nioku gasped out.

“Having a man’s body will do that,” they stated, putting the capybara in the washtub. “Great, now my shirt’s all muddy.” Nioku laughed at their plight as he got up.

“Looks like he’s happier now that he’s actually in the washtub,” Nioku observed. Nioku stepped up to the capybara and proceeded to scrub its muddy fur. Aurèl took the capybara’s other side to get the cleaning done faster. “How’d you get so muddy? There’s absolutely no possible way for that’ve to happened.”

***

“Come, my friend, we have work that needs doing,” someone said. He was wearing an indigo three-piece suit with a top-hat and a black cloak with a red inside. He opened up the capybara’s pen at the high school. He gave a stroke to the capybara as it nuzzled him then it bared its teeth revealing pointed fangs. “Your caretakers do a wonderful job attending to you during the day, but it is at night you do your job!” He put a raincoat and hat sized for the capybara on him before jumping up in the air and the capybara jumped as well, the pair flying into the sky.

***

“Hey, I know that suit,” Rio said, pointing at a man strolling through the park with a capybara next to him. Rio was with Makhel, being walked home by him after a study session. “Principal Marx! What are you doing with Capy the capybara?”

“That’s a capybara,” Makhel hummed out quietly.

“Oh, I thought I’d take our school’s mascot out on a stroll,” Principal Marx said, turning to look at Rio, chuckling nervously. “It’s a bit tight in that pen of his.”

“That pen of his is the entire side area of the school,” Rio said, raising his eyebrow.

“Do you take walks in your back yard,” Principle Marx asked.

“No, I guess not,” Rio said, shrugging.

“Exactly, now, let us be on our way and we shall let you be on your way,” Principal Marx said and led Capy away at a pace that wasn’t exactly casual but Rio didn’t pay it any mind.

“That was weird,” Makhel stated. “Think they’re up to something?”

“It’s the high school principal and a capybara,” Rio said, watching them vanish down the path. “What can they be up to?”

“I don’t know, maybe they’re bloodsuckers,” Makhel said, laughing at the absurdity of his joke.

***

“Do you think they suspect that we are bloodsuckers,” Principal Marx asked, sitting on a bench. Capy hopped up and plopped down, laying his head on the principal’s lap. “No? Me neither.” He stroke the capybara and looked up at the sky. “My silent, ever vigilant companion, I’m glad I met you.”

***

_Principal Marx, dressed in a stereotypical safari outfit with a machete hacked through the South American rain forest in the middle of the dark with nothing but the eyes of nature to accompany him._

_“I heard dangerous animals were lurking in these parts, but I have yet to find any,” he said to himself. “Must I have been mistaken?”_

_As he walked he came upon a riverbed where he saw a brown animal laying in the grass with red surrounding it. He walked over to it and the creature looked up at him nervously. It tried to stand but one of its limbs was completely missing and it was bleeding out through that hole._

_“Poor creature,” Principal Marx gasped out. He was overcome with a feeling of kinship by the creature. “I’ll help you.” He crouched down to the creature and bit into its neck, draining it of blood before offering it his wrist. “Drink, my friend.” The capybara looked up at him but complied, cutting into his wrist and lapping up what blood fell. After what Principal Marx thought was enough, he pulled his wrist from the creature and stayed by its side for three days and nights, the foliage and canopy thick enough to keep the sun away._

_On the dusk of the third night, the creature seemed to have renewed vigor and stood on its three legs, nuzzling Principal Marx._

_“You are well, my friend?” The creature nodded to his question and Principal Marx smiled, standing as well. “That is good. Now, with your off friendship, no one will dare wish harm upon us. Let us return to my home.”_

***

The capybara licked Principal Marx’s hand and he looked down at Capy. “You’re such a good friend, let’s return you to your pen for now. It looks like it will rain soon.” Capy hopped off the bench and Principal Marx lead the large rodent back to the high school. “Good night, my good friend.”

Capy nodded and sat down on its pile of hay, fur still glistening from its bath earlier that day.


End file.
